Hate and Love
by Shadow-Senshi
Summary: Kenjii Himura hates his father with a passion…never there for him or his mother; leaving them on their own…A murderer-the Buttosai-Kenjii will never be like his father-never…
1. Chapter 1

*Kenjii Himura hates his father with a passion…never there for him or his mother; leaving them on their own…A murderer-the Buttosai-Kenjii will never be like his father-never…

But sooner or later, the past comes back to haunt you-and, as Kenjii learns, the past is not something you can run from; nor is it simply a distant memory to be buried…And in Kenjii's case-history is known to repeat itself…

****

Hey all; well, RK and any characters in regards to the RK universe are not my own save for Mitsoku, Oya and other original characters I creaed :D Hope you all enjoy this story-and please R&R, feel free to say anything and everything; I LOVE critique! :D As for the story itself; it is based on the events after Kenshins death-though I have made it mainly my own creation; so it isn't very Samurai X like in regards to the history. Kenjii is 16; and Mitsoku the same age. 

****

****

****

Silence.

He smiled bitterly; his violet eyes narrowing ever so slightly as the irony of the situation enveloped him. Silent indeed…there was no such thing.

In the solitude of his room, by the light of a single molten candle, Kenjii Himura sat motionless, his back against the sliding door of his room…His head bowed in contemplation.

She had stopped crying an hour ago…Her body wrought with exhaustion…Her heart aching with sorrow so great she felt she couldn't go on…when she could take no more she simply collapsed; tears still shining on her cheeks. 

He had come to her only then, when he knew he could look at her-gaze upon her without the hate that had eaten away at his soul…A hate bought about by only one man-the man she loved more than anyone in the world…More then life, more than her own son…She loved him-his father the Hitokiri Buttosai…

He had taken her in his arms only then, and wrapped her carefully in a thick blanket, placing her gently on her futon, hearing a small whimper escape her lips as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

Standing vigilantly until she settled, he then turned on his heel and made his way back to the solace of his room-where the demons of his soul slept; where they had held him still while he listened to the sobs wrack his mothers body as she cried fro the loss of her love; as she felt her soul ripping into pieces so small they were non existent. And he merely sat there, expressionless, his back against the wall, feeling the hate eat away at his soul…Unable to comfort his mother; unable to wrap his arms around the frail body and provide her with the much needed comfort of a son…

Unable to even look at the woman who had held his fathers dying body…who had been stained by his filthy blood…

_'I…hate you….'_

He mentally whispered to the silence…the image of his father still fresh in his mind. God what he would give if only he could make his father pay for the sufferance he caused…for her suffering; for his suffering…

Kenjii's eyes glowed bright with hatred, illuminating the dimly lit room, for the first time in hours hints of the pent up emotion showing in his face…Memories of what little time he had spent with his father rising to the surface; causing Kenjii to clench his jaw…

***

**_~~I have to go Kenjii that I do…I will home soon that I will…~~_**

****

**_~~When's Daddy coming home Momma?~~_**

****

**_~~I don't know Kenjii…He will be home soon though…I promise…~~_**

****

**_~~Buttosai! I will kill you and you're family!~~_**

****

**_~~Momma! Where are you going!?~~_**

****

**_~~Don't leave!~~_**

**_****_**

Kenjii felt his nails slice into his palm at the memories…So much pain-sorrow and suffering…Kenjii began to fell his body grow terse, his breathing hoarse and ragged as he tried in vain to keep the anger within…He couldn't let his father get the better of his emotions…

However strong Kenjii was however-it was all too much…Giving a cry of rage he felt his fist collide with the wooden beam that connected his room, feeling it crack, the broken wood digging into his fist…The pain…

The pain felt good…As though it would distract him from the pain his father had caused…

His thoughts were abruptly silenced as he felt another presence enter the proximity of the Dojo grounds…Instantly alert, he pulled his fist away, instinctively running to stand outside his mothers room…

'Wait-that ki…' 

He felt his body relax as he felt the familiar ki he knew and loved make it's way towards the dojo doors.

'I cant let her see me-us, like this…' 

Looking around, he quickly made sure his mothers door was secure; and regained his steely composure, making sure to hide his demons within. Taking a breath to steady his inner self, he made his way to the dojo doors…

******

Mitsoku Tachioma waited patiently outside the Kamiya dojo as she anticipated Kenji's appearance, smoothing the folds of her pale red kimono gently. Hearing footsteps; she frowned as she felt an unfamiliar energy make it's way towards the door.

Kenjii..? 

Her expressive black eyes widened as he opened the doors; giving a smile in her direction.

But…Kenjii-this isn't his energy…-Something's… 

She stood there silent for a brief moment, her thoughts awhirl as she took in the picture before her. Yes-it was Kenjii…That much was obvious...And now; now she could feel his true energy seeping through; but still-something was strangely off balance; as though his soul had been taken from him and he had been given a new one with new energies…

"Mitso-Chan…" Mitsoku snapped out of her reverie and gave an endearing smile.

"Ken-ii-Chan" She said deliberately, using the childhood name he had received from her when they used to play together. He gave a grin, momentarily forgetting the event of late, and ushered her inside. "I'll make us some tea…" He said as he shut the door behind her.

Mitsoku nodded and sat herself down on a small cushion, taking in her surroundings as Kenjii busied himself with the pot of tea and the cups.

'Nothings changed…" 

She thought with a sweet smile, memories of her childhood playing with Kenjii coming back to her. Everything was the same…after Kenjii had left with his mother to live in Kyoto she had missed him terribly…It had only been four years but to Mitsoku it seemed like an eternity. 

Everything is as it was…except…' 

She found her gaze wandering over in the direction of the kitchen; where Kenjii was waiting with the tea. What had happened? Something was wrong-she could feel it…_And_…She found her gaze wavering towards the dark hall a few meters in front of her…An energy of sorrow calling out; so strong that Mitsoku rose to her feet instantly; shocked at it's intensity. Unable to stop herself, she found herself walking towards the energy, her footsteps padding silently down the hall.

"Oh no…"

She's recognise that ki anywhere…Kaoru-Kenjii's own mother…Holding back a gasp; she went to fling open the sliding door when she gave a cry of shock mingled with the slightest trace of pain. A strong, firm hand had grasped her wrist with a speed and strength that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Turning, her onyx eyes met with Kenjii's violet ones, struck speechless as she saw the faintest glimpse of amber lurking in their depths.

"Kenjii…I…"

"The tea is ready…"

He said firmly, letting go of her wrist as suddenly as he had grasped it. Nodding in shock; she rubbed her wrist and headed towards the tearoom, feeling Kenjii's gaze on her back, as though staring straight through her.

What is he hiding…? 

She wondered, sitting down in front of a lavishly decorated teapot, filled with green tea. She nodded a thankyou as he poured her a cup.

"Don't do that again." 

He said simply, as he took a sip of his tea. She blinked curiously. "Kenjii…?" She asked questioningly…He looked at her, as though assessing the situation at hand, before placing his tea down suddenly, his gaze locking with her own. "It doesn't matter-Mitsoku; all I ask is that you leave my mother alone…It is none of you're concern…'

He had already lost his mother to this…He could feel it-he didn't want Mitsoku to interfere…He would deal with things himself-he was not his father; dragging everyone down with him until the end…He would never do so-he was not the murderer that his father was.

'I am not my father… 

Without realising; his ki slipped momentarily; his eyes narrowing as the hatred ran freely through his veins…Not noticing Mitsoku's horrified expression as she felt the full impact of his shifting ki; he abruptly stood; turning from Mitsoku and heading towards his mothers bedroom, stopping outside the door. Remembering Mitsoku was there, he turned slowly, regaining some of his composure.

"Mitsoku I am very sorry but I have something to take care of…Please leave-I will see you properly tomorrow…"

Mitsoku hesitated, but nodded her dark head, still shocked from the sudden change in his ki. Stumbling as she headed towards the door, she took one last glance at her childhood friend Kenjii Himura…Wondering what could have possibly happened to create this stranger she now felt standing in the dojo…

Giving one last glance, Mitsoku turned away and hurried out into the refreshing Summer night, shutting the door behind her, an odd sense of fear making itself apparent in intuition…Surely Kenjii wouldn't..? No-of course not; Kenjii would never do anything rash…How could she-his best friend even think that…?

Shaking her ebony head, she folded her hands together, and made her way out of the Kamiya residence, her mind still mulling over Kenjii.

*****

Kenjii, after feeling Mitsoku's presence leave the dojo, turned towards his mothers bedroom; his hand firm as he slid the door open…

***

Well; there it was people! Hope you enjoyed it! Love Shadow_Senshi


	2. Chapter 2

*Kenjii Himura hates his father with a passion…never there for him or his mother; leaving them on their own…A murderer-the Buttosai-Kenjii will never be like his father-never…

But sooner or later, the past comes back to haunt you-and, as Kenjii learns, the past is not something you can run from; nor is it simply a distant memory to be buried…And in Kenjii's case-history is known to repeat itself…

****

Hey all; well, RK and any characters in regards to the RK universe are not my own save for Mitsoku, Oya and other original characters I creaed :D Hope you all enjoy this story-and please R&R, feel free to say anything and everything; I LOVE critique! :D

Also; here is a basic key code for thoughts, dreams etc, as half the time Italics wont show up in my story…

'    ' -Thoughts

"   " -Speech

**** or Bold Italic-Memories; dreams etc**__**

**_*******_**

****

****

**_"He is a beautiful child Kaoru that he is…" Kenshin smiled proudly at the tiny bundle in his loves arms. Kaoru smiled tiredly in response; exhausted after the birth of their newest family member-their son Kenjii Himura._**

****

**_"Yeah busu-guess we all know he doesn't get his look from you! Ha ha!" Yahiko bellowed, receiving a deathly stare from Kaoru; and a knock over the head from Sano._**

****

"Watch it Yahiko-chan!-Little Missy's been through a lot…" Sano trailed off, holding one very annoyed Yahiko by the scruff of his collar.

****

**_"Don't call me chan!!!" He cried out, obviously forgetting the sleeping new arrival._**

****

**_"Yahiko! I suggest you and that Chicken head take this outside if you wont have enough respect for Kaoru and Kenjii-he is trying to sleep and Kaoru should be resting too…All of you out!" Megumi ushered the still fighting Sano and Yahiko out the door; shutting it quietly behind her as to give Kenshin and Kaoru some peace._**

****

**_"It seems Miss Megumi has everything settled that she does." Kenshin smiled as he heard Sano give a yell of pain; obviously after receiving an ear twisting curtesy of Megumi._**

****

**_"Kenshin…"_**

****

**_He turned to look at his wife, who now had tears in her beautiful sapphire eyes._**

**_He hurried over; wrapping a protective arm around his beloved, kissing her perfectly smooth cheek._**

****

**_"I love you Kenshin…"_**

****

**_"I love you too Kaoru…"_**

****

*******

…Kenjii, after feeling Mitsoku's presence leave the dojo, turned towards his mothers bedroom; his hand firm as he slid the door open…

*****

From amidst the darkness-an assassin-unmatched in his skill; his blade a deadly extension of his soul… watched softly.

 'So this is the Hitokiri Buttosai's wife…? Interesting choice…' 

The one woman that had been with the Buttosai to the end…the woman who now; was wanted dead…Of course, his employers name had remained shrouded in secrecy; but this did not cause a problem…The simple truth was, his employer had wanted the best-and he; Oya Shibono-first assassin of the extinguished Mayo'naka Kage-was exactly that.

From his place beside her futon, he gave a dark sneer; taking in the pathetic sight before him. 

She was tiny; her frame frail and hunched over, whimpering in her sleep-obviously the victim of a disturbing darkened dream. Her face was a deathly pale, stained with tears, her brow furrowed; altogether presenting a pitiful picture. He gave a self-satisfied smirk. Ordinarily he preferred a challenge, something to bring his blood-lust to it's full potency; but…Title of the Mayo'naka Kage or no-he was still a killer to the core of his being…Men, women, and children had felt the swift, burning soul of his blade without little to no resistance; this kill would be no exception…

Silver eyes narrowed in the darkness, the very essence of a killer lurking with their depths; tainted blood ready to cause an innocent flow with a single unsheathing of his prized Katana…

'Mourn for you're husband no more dear lady…for you will surely meet in hell…' 

Letting the blood lust rise within him, he closed his metallic eyes; enriching himself with feel of the blade Slicing through the air with the grace and swiftness of a silver dragon. The darkness making way for the deathly sharpened blade, its soul reaching out towards another; aiming to gracefully slice the delicate throat of Kaoru Himura. Smiling; he waited to hear the satisfying gasp that his target would give as she gave her last breaths of life up to swift death…

It never came.

Sensing another energy-he turned sharply; his eyes snapping open in a silver flash just in time to block an upward swing directed at his throat.

_'So that's what happened…Looks like I'll have to kill whoever this is too.'_

He thought in disgust, taking in the sight juts visible by the pale moonlight that filtered through his targets window. Whoever he was had managed to slink in unnoticed and block the blow directed towards his targets exposed throat; before turning it into an up sweeping attack that would have conjoined painfully (if not fatally) to his throat. 

Still locked together in a blocked defence; he felt his mind click in recognition as he beheld his attacker. __

_'Well well…Buttosai's son…what a pleasure…._'

He felt a sadistic grin pull at his mouth, taking note of the fiery, unkempt red hair; the piercing violet eyes and the stocky, yet surprisingly tall build before him.

'Hm-lets see if you truly have the blood of the Buttosai within you boy…' 

"Get…out." 

He grinned as Kenjii's icy voice broke the silence; his mother's Shinai clutched in hand; obviously from the wall above his mother's futon.

"Not now Musuko no Chichi… I have a job to do-as you can no doubt guess…" He laughed hollowly, turning his head lazily in the direction of Kaoru Himura. "Of course-killing is my sport…so I see no harm in a little…indulgence." His silver eyes flashed murderously in Kenjii's direction; the familiar taste of blood lust entering his veins yet again; stronger than before.

Kenjii watched silently, bokken in hand waiting for this assassin to make his move. His mind on edge; feeling the anger boil through his blood at the thought of anybody even attempting to hurt his mother…But-this assassin was unlike anyone Kenjii had ever met…Somehow he had entirely blocked off his ki-leaving nothing but an emptiness; an emptiness that was both confusing and just the tiniest bit unnerving.

How could he have completely hidden his ki?! I thought it was impossible-!" 

It were as though he had no life, no soul…

Shades of violet ice glinted against silver in the darkness, assessing the enemy with a heated anger. 

Giving a small smile, he took a teasing step backwards. He was going to have a lot of fun killing this boy…He cast one last lazy glance at his target-she was hardly in the state to go anywhere; she hadn't even woken up yet; she would be here when he killed her son…

Dropping his katana lazily by his side, he grinned hungrily and turned towards the large window he had made his entrance through only moments before hand. 

"I trust you will enjoy this fight if you want you're mother to live Musuko no Chichi…"

He gave a maniacal laugh as he leapt out the window, waiting for Kenjii to follow.

'Musuko no Chichi…Father son…' 

Kenjii thought, upon hearing those words a second time…feeling the hate run through him. 

I am Not my fathers son!' 

He thought with vengeance, as he went to chase after the assassin who had leapt out the window. He turned defensively as he felt a hand grab his hagana sleeve. 

"Don't go Kenjii…" 

He heard his mother whimper in her sleep; obviously heavily caught up in a nightmare.

"Mother…" he whispered softly, before placing her hand by her side. 

"Im sorry mother." He said with a final whisper, leaping out of the window and after the assassin; he readied himself for the battle that was to follow…

****

Hope you all enjoyed :D

Love Shadow_Senshi


End file.
